


The Rope of Pearls

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [47]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inspired by Photography, Light Bondage, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long awaited moment occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rope of Pearls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/gifts).



> Written for agecannotwitherher (LadyDuchess), who posted [this picture prompt](http://agecannotwitherher.tumblr.com/post/63354875229/picture-prompt-anyone-you-know-who-im-thinking) on Tumblr.
> 
> It was written in about ten minutes flat as the idea suddenly seized me and wouldn't let go!

He binds her wrists to the bar at the head of the bed with a string of pearls - pearls he'd given her just a few hours earlier to celebrate her birthday. They both know it wouldn't require much effort for her to escape, given it is a string of pearls, not something stronger, but she has no desire to escape.

He gently guides her backwards from her kneeling position at the head of the bed, until her upper body is stretched out, but not uncomfortably so. His hands, so large and strong, so deadly in other circumstances, are warm and gentle as they caress her back and hips, and his mouth follows his hands, leaving hot kisses down her spine that make her skin tingle.

He nips at the bare skin on her buttocks, eliciting a squeak of surprise from her, then she moans as he laves his tongue over the spots his teeth found. She hears a sound behind her and after a moment she registers that he's uncapped the bottle of lube that's been standing on the bedside table.

The noise prepares her for his right hand moving between her thighs as his left holds her hip, and then his index finger slips between the lips of her sex, and she moans again as it registers for the first time just how big his hands, and therefore his fingers, are. She can't help pushing back, however, wanting that lube-coated finger deeper inside her, and he obliges her.

Soon he's finger-fucking her vigorously, and she is forcibly restraining herself from tugging her wrists away from the bar where the pearls fasten her, but it's not the easiest thing in the world. She cries out loudly when he pushes her over the edge and she climaxes hard, her inner muscles clenching tightly around his finger.

"Good girl," he says softly in her ear, before nipping gently at the lobe. "Ready for more?"

She nods, too breathless yet to speak, and she hears his warm chuckle before he leans back, his chest no longer resting on her back. 

She hears him uncap the bottle of lube again, then the sound of him slicking up his cock. He pushes her thighs slightly further apart, then she feels the head of his prick rubbing against her sex as his left hand rests on her hip again. 

"I'm going to enjoy this," he tells her, his voice low, but she hears the current of excitement in it. "I've waited for this for so long."

Before she can find the words to answer, to tell him how much she has wanted it too, he begins to ease his thick shaft inside her. She gasps, and he immediately stops.

"All right?" he asks, his voice huskier now.

"Yes," she pants. "Don't stop."

He tightens his hold on her hip slightly, then resumes his forward movement and she moans his name as he slides deep into her sex.

He's careful, at first: his movements are slow and steady, but she wants more, so she tightens her inner muscles around his cock again, and thrusts herself backwards at him. He chuckles as his right hand lands on her other hip, and then he's fucking her properly.

It's the deepest, hardest fuck any man has given her since she lost her husband, and she realises how much she's missed this: being tied up and taken from behind by a man who's not afraid of who she is.

It's bliss.


End file.
